


Entertainment Biz

by GeminiBanana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Donghyuck is the leader of NCT Dream, M/M, Mark is an actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiBanana/pseuds/GeminiBanana
Summary: In which Haechan is a rising newly debut singer and Mark is the mysterious actor





	1. The first time they meet each other

The sun was starting to set but the set lights were blazing brightly as people are bustling around the set getting ready for the next shoot.

 

“Can we get all actors here? We need to shoot before the sun sets!” The producer shouted gaining everyone’s attention.

Amidst the busy area, a lonesome figure stood at the set with his stylist doing last minute touches on his hair. He had his eyes closed and a pair of ear phones plugged in his ear blocking any distractions of the outside world.

 

“Where is Hyeri?!” The producer shouted angrily as he came closer towards the lonesome actor cautiously. The actor’s stylist immediately shook her head telling the producer to stay where he was before he got closer to the actor.

 

“You don’t have to be cautious because of me noona.” The actor voiced out sleepily as he opened his eyes to look at his stylist. “Take your time, I can wait.” He continued to say as he looked at the shocked producer who just nodded his head dumbly equally terrified and amazed by the young actor.

 

“Are you sure Mark-ah? Don’t you have something else later?” The stylist asked worriedly as the producer scuttled off elsewhere in search for the missing actress.

 

“Yes, I am sure. Producer Na is having enough trouble as it is already. It’s only fair for us to help him out as well.” Mark said softly towards Yoona as he lazily went back to his comfortable position which was leaning on to the lamp post and he waited for Hyeri to comeback to set.

 

………………

 

“There it is everyone. NCT Dream with their last performance for ‘my first and last’.” The MC announced as the five men finished performing and went back to their waiting room.

 

“Wow! I can’t stop staring at them. How can they be so adorable?!” Another MC cheered as she acted cute in front of the camera making her partner blush at her actions.

 

Meanwhile, the five said men walked down towards their waiting room tiredly as they drank their bottle of water that their manager handed to them.

 

“That was the best performance yet!” The manager complimented them as soon as they all sat down in the waiting room. The oldest/leader looked at him tiredly and just nodded his head in agreement too tired to say anything else.

 

Suddenly, the chick like member shouted loudly as he pointed his hand towards the eldest in realisation making everyone turn their attention towards the maknae. They all looked at the younger questioning why the younger is acting like that.

 

“What is it Jisung-ah?” One of the two foreign members in the team asked as they look at their best friend.

 

“Nana! We didn’t get to celebrate Haechan hyung’s birthday yet.” The Maknae said pouting as he sat back down disappointedly. Haechan just smiled at the younger and rested his head on the wall behind him as he listened to his member’s animatedly talk about what they should do for his birthday.

 

“How about we go back to Haechan hyung’s hometown? We don’t have any schedule anymore.” Jeno, Haechan’s best friend suggested perking Haechan’s interest on the word ‘hometown.’ It’s been awhile since he went back to Jeju. He would definitely love to show his members around the place where he grew up.

 

“I’ll ask the agency about it first.” Quickly their manager who was listening in the background voiced out before letting the team members getting ahead of themselves.

……..

 

The next day, unfortunately for Mark, he had no shooting until tomorrow morning so he was stuck staying in Jeju for another few weeks. Luckily, yesterday’s filming went smoother despite the missing actress incident for a few minutes so Mark didn’t have to film that scene again today.

 

“So where are you off to today?” His stylist noona said as she slung her arm around the younger snapping Mark out of his day dream. He flashed his signature smile towards the elder as he continued eating his breakfast. Hotel food was never his first choice but it was free and he couldn’t just turn down free food.

 

“Yoona Noona. Stop creeping up on people. I almost choked on my food.” Mark whined as gave a piece of bread to her after noticing her wondering eyes on his food.

 

“I didn’t creep up on you. I’ve been calling your name from the elevator over there. You are the one who is not paying attention.” Yoona countered as she munched on the toasted bread glaring playfully at the younger.

 

“Where is Johnny hyung?” Mark quickly changed the topic knowing what the elder might ask him if he denies the fact that he wasn’t paying attention more. Johnny is Mark’s agent and Manager. The fact that his manager isn’t around most of the time in this trip means that the elder had more meetings since Mark got accepted in the drama he was staring.

 

“A business client came by yesterday and want to negotiate the price on getting you to wear money watering shoes.” Yoona explained as she gestured her hand over the words ‘Money watering’.

 

“What time did he come back yesterday?”

 

“That Thai guy came over again last night. So I am guessing late night.” Yoona said teasingly as she busily looked at the direction behind Mark. Mark being oblivious just continued on with the conversation.

 

“Isn’t he a singer or something? What’s that term…. Idol?” Yoona just hummed still distracted over the view that she was seeing but not distracted enough to not pay attention to what Mark was saying.

 

“What is he doing here anyways?”

 

“Mark. I need to go. Talk to you later. Make sure not to wonder off too far.” She said patting the younger’s back as she ran away somewhere.

 

“Well, that’s weird.” Mark mumbled to himself as he took one last bite before going back to his room to change.

 

………..

 

“WELCOME TO MY HOME!” Haechan shouted happily towards his members as they landed on the little island. The manager and members just shook their head at the overly excited leader as they started to get their bags.

 

“How are we going to Donghyuk hyung’s house?” Rejun, asked their manager as the leader skipped around the airport gate.

 

“W-well, that’s the problem. Donghyuk here just found out that his mother isn’t home until tomorrow and he doesn’t have a key to his house so …. You have to ask Donghyuk.” The manager said worriedly as he casted a look at the carefree leader.

 

“Hyung. How is it that you didn’t even know that your parents are even home?!” Jaemin a.k.a Nana exclaimed at his trouble making friend.

 

“We will be fine. I called up my uncle who owns a summer house here. He said we can stay there until they come back.” Haechan waved off his other overly worried best friend as he gestured everyone to get in the designated car that he had for them.

 

“Where exactly is your uncle’s summer house?” Their manager asked still worriedly. He was pretty sure his job reputation is in the 17 year old boy’s hands.

 

If news got out that he let the rising stars NCT dream spend their holiday in an abandon house, he was sure that he was going to get fired and he would also be spending a listless amount time going through fan hate that he could barely count.

………

 

It was peaceful day for a walk and Mark enjoyed the scenery and the fresh air but he hated the fact that he was alone. Yoona had disappeared since the incident at breakfast and Johnny was still missing. The other casts were having their shoot today so there was no one to accompany him despite the lovely weather.

 

So there he was, lying down on the grass looking at the clouds letting his imagination run wild in creating shapes. He was in the middle of forming a bunny pushing a shopping cart cloud when a ball suddenly kissed him in the face.

 

“OMG! HYUNG! I THINK I HIT SOMEONE!” A relatively deep voice squealed out as the owner of the voice ran over to his direction. Mark quickly sat upright after the sudden confession from the ball and turned his attention towards the owner of the voice. Surprisingly, the owner seemed a lot younger than he is. Around 5 to 4 years younger than him but he couldn’t be too sure.

 

“I am so sorry. Did the ball hit you hard?” The boy asked as he cautiously let his finger hover in front of Marks face making the older just chuckle at the younger. Soon enough 5 other people started to gather where they were and apologized towards Mark.

 

“Really, it’s okay.” Mark said not sure how to handle the sudden attention of strangers. He would say that he was used to being around strangers but Johnny or Taeyong would always be with him in these type of situations.

 

“W-wait! You’re Mark Lee.” One of the younger ones exclaimed after finally registering who his younger brother hit.

 

“Chen Le! It’s not polite to point.” The oldest one there said as he pulled Chen Le’s hand down from pointing his finger at the flustered Mark.

 

“I would really like it if you don’t advertise it.” Mark said cautiously as he looked around the area for any more surprise guest. The second oldest one let out a scoff at Mark before receiving a glare from Chen le and nudge from their Manager.

 

“Donghyuk-ah. If you start being rude again, I will pull out your phone privileges for a week.” Their Manager said not so subtly making Donghyuk pout and just march off towards the direction to Mark’s hotel villa.

 

“I guess that’s our cue to leave.” Their manager said as he rubbed his temples before bidding goodbye to Mark and apologizing one more time before leaving with the rest of the members.

 

“I think I had enough excitement for today.” Mark said with a smile as the image of Donghyuk cutely storming off still aching in Mark’s mind.

 

“I wonder if Johnny hyung is back yet.” He asked himself happily as he slowly walked back to his room.

……

 

“Wah! I never met someone with…. What is that syndrome called again? The one when someone thinks they are famous and better than anyone else?” Donghyuk shouted as Jaemin stood next to the elder. They both were the first one to enter the house as Donghyuk quickly made his way to the kitchen for ice water.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Donghyuk hyung.” Jaemin said calmly as Jeno came closer to them after pondering over how severly annoyed the eldest is.

 

“I thought you were the smart one. You should know this stuff. Anyways, I just got a bad vibe from him. I am glad—“Before Donghyuk could finish his sentence this time they heard Chen Le squeal gaining everyone’s attention once again.

 

“What now?” Donghyuk sulked as he rushed out to see the reason their foreign member squealing again.

…….

 

Johnny looked at the neighbours that started to appear one by one making him flustered by the amount of heads that was appearing from behind the fence. Somehow the faces looked familiar but he was too flustered to care at the moment. He was pretty sure the whole week that they have been at the hotel villa, they never had any neighbours and the next door neighbours owned the private land next to them.

 

“Hello, I am Johnny.” The tall man said smiling as he extended his hands for a handshake. The Chinese boy that just squealed nervously shook the elder’s hands before introducing himself.

 

“Ah, NCT Dream. No wonder you look familiar. I am sorry if I didn’t recognize you guys at first, I don’t really have the time to catch up with the latest music groups nowadays.” He apologized as he scratched his back awkwardly as his neighbours continued to look at him curiously.

 

“Where is manager hyung?” Chen Le whispered over to Renjun who just shrugged as he scanned the back yard for the said man.

 

“JOHNNY HYUNG!” Suddenly a familiar voice suddenly shouted gaining everyone’s attention again as they all automatically look at who the intruder was.

 

“MARK LEE~ I thought you went out for a walk.” Johnny said in perfect English making the neighbours feel awkward since they were still learning how to speak English.

 

“Yea, but I got tired. It was bored not having anyone around. I thought you would be back later. No date with Ten today?” Mark teased his blushing manager as he mentioned a certain Thai male.

 

“He had some work to do so he had to go back to Seoul.”

 

Donghyuk who was starting to feel uncomfortable with them being ignored at that moment, he cleared his throat gaining back Mark and Johnny’s attention.

 

“Oh, Mark. This is our new neighbours until tomorrow.” Johnny said as he introduced them. Mark just had a smirk on his face as he bowed to them slightly.

 

“We meet again I see.”

………

 

Haechan stared amazed by his own reflection. He had his hair dyed red and was styled to fit in with his concept for the night. He took a few more minutes to admire himself in front of the mirror before coming out of the bathroom.

 

"Finally!" Jeno said annoyed as he pushed the elder aside to make his way into the bathroom. Haechan just shook his head at the younger before realising the other three new heads looking at him curiously.

 

"Are you really going on that date hyung?!" Jisung shrieked with wide eyes shocked that the older was dressed up.

 

"I am n-not. It's --just a meeting between to perfectly mature adults." Donghyuk stuttered out, flustered by the maknae's outburst.

 

"It's a date." Chen Le said shaking his head at the pitiful excuse his hyung tried to make. Renjun beside him just agreed by nodding his head which annoyed Donghyuk further.

 

"He is just a friend you guys." Donghyuk tried to reason. Unfortunately, Jeno had finished doing his business at that exact moment and decided to join in the teasing of their eldest hyung.

 

"A friend that you are going on a date with."

 

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Donghyuk face stared to get redder making his members scoffing at him and turning their attentions towards the TV.

 

“It’s totally a date. You can’t deny it hyung. Yesterday he was basically flirting with Donghyuk hyung.” Jaemin said shaking his head at the older.

 

“He was not.” Donghyuk blushed as yesterday’s encounter was flashing through his mind once again.

 

………..

 

Mark extended his hands over to Donghyuk for a handshake as they all greeted each other properly.

 

“You know them Mark?” Johnny asked surprised that the younger had found new friends to play with.

 

“Well, let’s just say our first meeting was shocking.” Mark joked as he took initiative to shake Donghyuk’s hand.

 

“I can guess. You’re first meeting with strangers are always exciting and different every time.” Johnny said shaking his head remembering the weirdest encounters that the younger gotten into.

 

“I bought the all things that you wanted. Are you sure you are going to be okay tomorrow? I know how bad you are at cooking.” Johnny asked worriedly as he handed the groceries to the embarassed Mark.

 

“Our Haechan hyung know’s how to cook.” Suddenly, Jisung said out loud remembering that fun fact. The adorable fun fact made Mark smirk and Donghyuk glare at the younger.

 

“Who is Haechan?” Mark asked obliviously as his eyes made eye contact with Donghyuk self-hoping that Haechan was Donghyuk.

 

“Oh, our Donghyuk hyung.” Jeno said as he pushed Donghyuk forward so that Mark could see him better. A wide wicked smile attached on Mark’s face and Donghyuk was pretty sure that he could see a glint of mischief in the elder’s eyes.

 

“Are you busy tomorrow? Can you come over for dinner and help me make something? I am in need of a handsome chef in the kitchen.” Mark said flashing his famous puppy eyes at the younger. Johnny just let out a chuckle before leaving the younger and made his way into the house as he bid farewell to the rest.

 

“Why d-dinner?” Donghyuk stuttered shocking his team members by the fact that their leader was stuttering. It was unusual sight for them and Mark was enjoying the sight of the flustered Donghyuk.

 

“Because I have a shoot from morning till evening. I can only find the time to eat dinner time. If the rest wants to join, I can ask Johnny to go buy some more ingredients but I would prefer it if it's just the two of us.” Mark said greasily sending a wink towards Donghyuk.

 

“W-what…” Mark chuckled as he patted the younger’s shoulder. “I’ll see you at 8. I’ll come pick you up.” He said as he sent another wink to the younger before saying good bye to the rest.

 

I hope it meets to everyone expectations and if not, I am deeply sorry and I will try better. Comment and Subscribe~ 

 

Sneak peak for Chapter 2

 

Mark smirked at Donghyuk who was shifting under his gaze.

 

“I didn’t know you are such a good cook.” He said as he took a bite on the steak that Donghyuk made. Donghyuk suddenly gaining confidence just scoffed at the older.

 

“I thought you were going to burn down the house if I didn’t come in.” His comment made Mark choke on his food. Mark could just nod and smile at the younger’s sudden bold reply. He loved the challenge despite the risks that he was going to experience if his relationship with the younger becomes something more than just a simple cooking class date.


	2. The time they had their first 'date'

11.30 p.m

 

All of them sat at the TV busily watching the latest episode of goblin except for one particular male who was dazed in his own world.

 

“I’ll see you at 8. I’ll come pick you up.” Mark’s voice lingered around the poor man making him blush at the straightforward attitude that he was received by the older.

 

‘I am doomed.’ Donghyuck thought to himself as he closed his eyes hoping everything is just a dream.

 

……..

 

Johnny was looking through a stack of papers as he sneaked glances towards the younger who was busily reading his script for tomorrow.

 

“Mark.” He voiced out trying gain the younger’s attention. Instead of looking at Johnny, the younger just hummed in response as he flipped the script to another page. Johnny was of course used to this since the younger is famous for his hard working attitude when his doing work.

 

“I spoke to Taeyong just now. He said that he can come over tomorrow and help you cook if you want.” Johnny said slowly working up his way to ask his real question.

 

“But doesn’t he have another shooting the next day? Besides I’ll be fine. The new neighbour might come and help me out tomorrow.” Mark glanced over at the elder before going back to read his script.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t go tomorrow. I can just cancel and —“ Mark gave a look to the elder before shaking his head. “It’s your anniversary. Plus, I saw the ring in the closet. You better propose now while that boy still wants you.” Mark teasingly said as he continued reading the script once more.

 

“How is it—“

 

“I still think it’s a bad idea. His an idol and his also known as ‘the flirt’ in the industry.” Johnny scoffed and shook his head at the younger. Even though he was older, the younger had always had been too protective of him since they first met.

 

“Says the person who’s giving me a day off to propose to the person he doesn’t trust the most.” Mark in return scoffed back as he handed the elder the script.

 

………

 

2.00 p.m

 

Donghyuck sighed for the 10th time that night. He was had luckily got a room for himself while the others paired up with their respective pairs leaving Jisung with the overly worried manager. 

 

"I am crazy. I can just ditch him and enjoy this birthday present trip with the guys. Why am I so worked up about this?" Donghyuck said out loud trying to compose himself back together. 

 

"I'll pick you up!" 

 

"I don't need to be picked up! I am guy." Donghyuck continued rambling as he glared at his window which was facing Mark's Villa which was still glowing in the darkness. 

 

"Why is he still up anyways?" Donghyuck sighed again as he pressed the side of his cheek on his pillow as he continued to stare at his view that was both disturbing and peaceful to him.

..........

 

7.00 a.m

 

Haechan came out of his room tiredly with his bed hair and unwashed face. He yawned loudly as he made his way out to the garden to bask in the morning sun for he wakes the others up. 

 

"Haechan hyung. What time are we going to your house?" Jaemin's voice startled the elder while the boy just sat innocently on the bench that was placed near the fence. 

 

"10 p.m, my parent's flight won't arrive earlier than that so we are most likely stuck here for the day." Haechan replied as he stretched his body around before sitting next to the younger. Jaemin had packed himself homemade bubble tea for the vacation for emergencies and he had considered this morning deserved a good bubble tea to start the day. 

 

"Are you sure it's not because you want to go to a certain person's villa and impress that certain male?" Renjun's voice rang as he greeted the elders with a warm smile and two hot chocolate in his hands. He handed the one of the mugs before settling himself on to the ground due to the lack of space on the bench. He was sure Haechan occupied too much space with the mindset that his precious bottom needed a cushion of protection thus taking over a two person space. 

 

"No it's not." Haechan blushed a little before glaring at the younger. Jaemin scoffed and just shook his head at their too obvious hyung before looking around the place, enjoying the view. 

 

"Have you guys seen Jeno and Chen Le?" Renjun started to ask changing the topic hoping that it would lessen the glare that he had on him. Both of the males just shrugged and shook their heads carelessly as they continued to drink their drinks. 

 

"HYUNG!" Jisung's voice called out from inside the house as the Maknae came out with a tired face dragging a half asleep manager with him. 

 

"Jisung ah. Where did you go?" Jaemin asked noticing that the two had their shoes and jackets on. "We went to go buy food. Where is Chen le and Jeno?" Their Manager asked as he counted the members that was currently gathered at the garden. 

 

"Don't know. They weren't in the room when I woke up." Renjun said causing the manager to groan once again. 

 

"How is it that I can take care of the other NCT members better but you guys manage to slip away so easily?!"Their manager cried out sadly as he ruffled his own hair in frustration. 

 

Jaemin just rolled his eyes at their overreacting manager and turned his head to upcoming familiar voices from the other side of the house. He squinted his eyes as three retreating figures were coming over to the house. One in pink, yellow and green. 

 

"Is that Jeno and Chen le?" Jaemin asked as he patted Haechan on the shoulder to get the elder's attention away from the whining Manager. 

 

"It is but who is that with them?" Renjun asked excitedly as Haechan just blushed slight and turned his head away. 

 

.................

 

Chen le was the first one to spot the members at the garden so he ran over happily to the members dragging the poor Mark with him and the laughing Jeno following after them. They both woke up a bit too early in the morning and spotted Mark getting out of the house. The eldest was eager to invite them to have a morning jog with him before he had to go for his shooting later at 8.

 

"Hey guys! Finally awake I see!" Chen le said proud that he was improving alot in Korean. Mark chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair as he pulled his hand away from the deadly grip that Chen le had on him. 

 

"Hello. Nice to meet you guys again." Mark greeted them as his eyes caught Haechan's who was just nodding his head away pretending he didn't even notice the other two members left without telling them. 

 

"Ya! Chen le! Jeno! You both are suppose to tell us where you guys were going before leaving the house. What if something was to happen?" Their manager said angrily scaring the second youngest and oldest member. Mark seemed to notice this and just patted their back comfortingly before Chen le pouted and glared at the manager before stomping off to the kitchen. 

 

Jeno sighed and shook his head at the chinese member knowing how the younger felt. 

 

"Hyung. We left a note and even left a voicemail on your phone telling you we went out to jog for awhile. Chen le tried to wake you up so many times because he wanted to eat egg." Jeno explained to the confused manager. Suddenly, Chen le came back with a big piece of paper that had a tape on it and waved in front of the managers face. 

 

MC ARI~ 

 

We are going to go have a jog around the park nearby with Mark and his Manager! So don't worry since they will protect us~ 

 

P/s: Hyung, you're a meanie. I wanted eggs. 

 

The manager soon apologized to the mad Chen Le who just pretended to ignore the elder to tease him before finally forgiving the eldest. Mark snickered at the scene and just shook his head. 

 

"You're right. President Chen le, respect!" Mark said as he high fived with Chen le who just blushed at the comment. Haechan, like a caring leader that he is, he frowned at the interaction and tried not to think indecent thoughts in his head. 

 

"How about I make you some eggs Chen le?" Renjun asked smiling at the younger who just shivered at the memory flashing through his head. Jeno also had the same reaction whilst Mark just mentally cursed himself. 

 

"YES PLEASE!" Chen le said settling himself a seat next to his favourite hyung. 

 

"What's wrong?" Haechan asked looking at the smirking Jeno who was looking at the smiling Mark. If Haechan knew better and he always does or so he says, Mark was embarassed because of something and both Jeno and Chen le knew about it. 

 

"Nothing." Jeno and Chen le surpress a laugh as they stared at the glaring Mark. They were sharing a secret? They had only met for a few hours and they already have a secret. Jaemin nudged Haechan by the shoulder pulling their leader back to reality and to stop him from staring at the unusual trio. 

 

"Well, I guess I have to be going now. I have a shooting in about an hour. Johnny hyung will kill me if he finds out I am not there on time." Mark said apologeticly as he bid everyone goodbye and went into his own villa. 

 

...................

 

1.00 p.m 

 

Donghyuck stared at the two male sitting in front of him curiously. Everyone was eating food at a nearby restaurant that Haechan used to frequently visit with his family back when he was still living with them. Hot pot was served in front of them as the smell of the beef and mushroom mixed together wafted around their faces. Jaemin glanced over at the elder shaking his head as he continued eating. The two victims were completely oblivious to the stare that their leader was giving them and just continued to enjoy the good food deliciously. 

 

"Stop staring Donghyuck! Your eyes are going to fall off if you do!" Jisung, who turns out to notice it as well shouted gaining everyones attention on Haechan who just glared at the younger before starting to eat his food. 

 

"Is there something you wanted to say Donghyuck?" Jeno asked as he looked at the younger questionably. Chen le also took it upon himself to join in with his hyung interrogating their fidgity leader. Haechan just shook his head and waved it off before telling them to just start eating. 

 

Chen le and Jeno both look at each other before shrugging and decided to let the matter go. Renjun who was sitting next to Chen le just smirk and laughed at his hyung's silly behaviour. 

 

............

 

2.00 p.m 

 

 

After eating, Donghyuck decided that the team deserved a well enough break and decided to go to the sauna together which everyone was happy to compile. He brought them to another memorable place to him as they went in the sauna excitedly. It was the first time for Chen le and Renjun to be in a sauna which made everything more memorable for them. 

 

"So, I think we should make a bet." Donghyuck said excitedly as he looked at the eager faces of his members. Chen le was breaking the hard boiled egg with his head just like how Jeno had taught him. After successfully breaking the egg in one try, the two burst out into laughter distracting the others away from the betting discussion. 

 

 

"What's so funny?" Donghyuck asked as he looked at the two who was still laughing. Both Jeno and Chen le shook their head and said it was nothing. They continued to change the topic back to the betting that they were placing. Donghyuk stared at them suspiciously and had a feeling that the reason that they both were laughing was because of a certain male that he had his mind on the whole day. 

 

 

"Anyways, who can stand the longest in the sauna wins. Wanna bet who wins?" Donghyuck said cunningly. Everyone had a grin on their faces eager to play the game. 

 

 

"What does the winner get?" Jisung spoke up before they stepped in the sauna causing everyone to look at Donghyuck for answers. The leader had to think about it first before smirking. "The winner gets an applause?" He said innocently causing Jisung to pout. 

 

....................

 

8.00 p.m 

 

 

Mark smiled at the younger sweetly as he handed Haechan a plastic bag fully of grocceries. The boy looked at it questioningly before asking the elder what it was for. For all he knew, if he was to cook for the elder, they would be doing it at the elder's kitchen right? And Mark did say that he was going to pick him up.

 

 

"It's for your members. I heard that Renjun and Chen Le can also cook so I bought some stuff for them to cook for the rest." Mark explain shocking Donghyuk at the unexpected kindness. 

 

 

"Give it to me. Go before he change his mind again Hyung!" Chen le shouted as he forcefully took the plastic bag away from his leader and high fived the eldest before leaving them outside. 

 

 

"I guess we should go now." Mark said bashfully which made Donghyuck blush a little before composing himself to his normal self. "Yea, whatever. Come on." Donghyuck said as he led the way to the other side of the fence. Mark let out a soft chuckle before following the younger. 

 

..............

8.10 p.m 

 

 

There they were, Donghyuck had started heating up the pan with all the ingredients laid out on the counter and Mark leaning at the arch way from the kitchen to the Dining room. The place was elegent as expected from a five star villa. 

 

 

"So, want to tell me why Chen le said you would change your mind again?" Mark asked curiously as he looked at the skillful Donghyuck cutting the vegetables swiftly with the knife. 

 

"I thought of canceling tonights dinner." Donghyuck said avoiding the elder's gaze on purpose. He felt weak under the elder's gaze. It was intense and full of curiousity and innocence unlike what he was use to seeing. He was use to seeing alot of artist and actors. They all had the same look, determined and charismatic. But Mark was pure innocence that he hasn't seen even in girl groups that he was aqquainted with. 

 

"What made you change your mind?" Mark voice was clearly laced with surprised and amusement as the voice started to become louder. Before he know it, Haechan lifted his face to be faced with the curious face of the older. He had to admit, Mark was definitely cuter than him. 

 

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Donghyuck said teasingly as he continued his job to cook smiling unconciously. "What if I want to know?" 

 

Donghyuck gave the elder a teasing look before shrugging and going back to his cooking. Mark smiled at the scene, whatever made the younger change his mind. He was thankful of that. 

 

..........

 

Food was finally served and Donghyuck sat himself unfortunately in front of Mark. He didn't want to sit next to the elder but not that he thought of it, sitting beside was better than facing the elder everytime they lifted their heads. 

 

 

Mark smirked at Donghyuck who was shifting under his gaze.

 

 

“I didn’t know you are such a good cook.” He said as he took a bite on the steak that Donghyuck made. Donghyuck suddenly gaining confidence just scoffed at the older.

 

 

“I thought you were going to burn down the house if I didn’t come in.” His comment made Mark choke on his food. Mark could just nod and smile at the younger’s sudden bold reply. He loved the challenge despite the risks that he was going to experience if his relationship with the younger becomes something more than just a simple cooking class date.

 

 

"Ah, now I know why you changed your mind." Mark laughed as he continued eating. Donghyuck just shrugged and at the piece of meat happily. It wasn't everyday you get to eat a good piece of meat. 

 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Donghyuck freign innocence as he smiled at the elder. He felt proud that the elder was enjoying his food alot. They both had wine glass in front of them to enchance the mood a little, says Mark but the glass was of course filled with water. They were still minors after all. They were just independent minors who earns alot for a kid their age. 

 

 

"So I heard that this is not your first comeback. You were in NCT 127 before right?" Mark said starting small talk with the younger. Donghyuck raised his eyebrows questionably before nodding his head. 

 

 

"How did you know?" 

 

 

"I have my sources. I might not watch TV that much so this is all still new to me." Mark said shocking Donghyuk who held his hand on to his chest before reanacting a heartattack scene. 

 

 

"HOW CAN YOU NOT WATCH TV?!" Donghyuck said not believing the elder. Mark just laughed and shook his head at the smillar reaction he had always have. 

 

 

"I am not from around here, so it's a bit harder to watch anything at all." Mark explained perking Haechan's interest. 

 

 

"When you mean not from around here. You mean you're from the states? Manhattan? " Haechan asked leaning forward eager to know where the elder came from. He had also tried to pronounce the words 'the states' and 'Manhattan' in the most english way he can. He had sort of guess that the elder wasn't born in Korea due to the stuttering of his words that he tries to pronounce and the limited korean words the elder was using.

 

 

"You really want to know?" Mark asked teasingly as he also leaned forwards to get closer to the younger.

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"I am from..." Mark said slowly gaining anticipation from the younger. The younger had always wanted to be aqquainted with a forgeiner that wasn't going to be his team members.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The stars."

 

 

 

Donghyuck stared at the elder sadly before shaking his head at the lame joke the elder did. "Please just let me handle the fun parts and you just keep being cute." He said tsking the elder. His comment however was not going to be go unfazed. Mark had definitely heard Donghyuck calling him cute.

 

 

Yup, definitely worth it.

 

 

Comment and Subscribe~ I have no real update schedule for this so I am sorry if there is no constant update.

 

Sneak Peak Chapter 3~

 

 

It was just suppose to be one night. Like a one night stand kind of thing. So why were they meeting yet again?!

 

"Nice to meet you again, Haechan shi."

 

"Hello. Mark lee."

 

"You guys know each other?!" XXXX exclaimed as he held on to the younger's jacket. Mark just smiled and nodded his head.

 

"Well, he is the one that I told you guys about. Jeju guy." Mark said making Donghyuck blush and turning his face away. 

 

"HIS JEJU GUY!" XXX shouted pointing at Donghyuck face. Donghyuck was tempted not to bite his hyung's finger away from his face. So rude. 

 

"That boy is too messed up to be the perfect Jeju guy that you were telling us about." XXX said shaking his head as he leaned on to XXX shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

GUESS WHO IS/ARE XXX?


	3. What happened in Jeju stays in Jeju

10.15 p.m 

Loud bright laughter was heard from the Mark's Villa as the two teenagers sprawled all over the floor tiredly. They were panting hard from the mini dance battle that they had made. Mark stared at the ceiling content as he placed a hand on his rapidly beating heart. 

 

"Remind me to never get into a dance battle with you." Mark said shaking his head remembering how donghyuck had won by default since Mark gave up half way through the battle. 

 

Haechan laughed at the elders remark and added a comment of his own, "If you think I am tough. Then you can never fight with Jisung on that one." Haechan said as he rolled over to the left side of Mark so they were lying down side by side with each other. 

 

Mark smiled and just continued to stare at the beige coloured ceiling content with the silence that was surrounding them. 

 

"Want to arm wrestle?" Haechan asked cheekily as he swiftly moved his position so that he was sitting slightly above Mark's head and body bent down to look at the elder, eagerly to match with his offer. Mark of course was startled at flustered at the sudden view of Haechan's face. 

 

Without thinking much, unconciously their bodies started to lean in closer bit by bit. Everything felt like they fell into place at that one moment before Haechan's cellphone started to go off snapping the two out of their daze. 

 

Haechan stared wide eye at the ID caller on the screen display. He quickly glanced at the nearby clock that he had noticed when he first came in the villa. 

 

"O-oh. Eomma!" Haechan said quickly packing his stuff tunning out the elder calling him. He was too scared of his mother killing him as he left the villa without saying anything towards the elder. 

...... 

 

"Why were you in that villa and why did you leave your friends like that?" His mother interogated him as soon as he steped foot in the car. He was greeted by the members sleeping on the car seats comfortably. 

 

"I had to help the neighbour. Besides they forced me to go over next door to help him. He would have burn down the villa if I wasn't there." Haechan half lied smoothly to his mother as he looked out of the window.

 

"Really?" His mother suspiciously replied not believing her son's lie. 

 

"Yea, Mark hyung tried cooking Chen le breakfast this morning and almost caught his apron on fire." Jeno answered shocking Haechan in the process. He scoffed and just winked at his leader as he laid his head back to finally get a well deserved rest. 

 

"Well, that would have been bad. He sounds like a really clumsy person to get his apron catch on fire." Haechan's mother commented as she let go off the topic. 

 

"He is." Haechan answered non chalantly as he went back to staring at the dark scenary displayed at his side of the car window. He felt bad for leaving the elder just like that without saying anything at all..literally but he knew that he wouldn't have the time or opportunity to meet the elder again anyways so the event of the night was just like a fun day dream. 

 

.........

 

Mark looked as the car that Haechan got in and drove off into the night. A deep sigh left the elder's mouth as he went back into his villa noticing that the next door was pitch black and deserted once again. 

 

"I better call Taeyong hyung." Mark mumbled to himself as he grabbed on to his phone. Unconciously, another sigh escaped the 18 year old's mouth. 

 

"I didn't even get his number." Mark pouted as he called his favourite hyung and placed him on speaker as he started to do the dishes. 

 

"Hey Mark!" Taeyong shouted through the phone as soon as he picked up the call by the second ring. 

 

"I am putting you on speaker. Doyoung, Jaehyun, Taeil are here as well." Taeyong continued to say before Mark had the chance to greet the elder back. 

 

"How did your date with Mr. Jeju guy go?" Doyoung's voice started to ask. Mark didn't give that much information about Haechan except for the fact that he was a temporary neighbour and he had looked cute.

 

"He ran away. Now I have to do the dishes myself even though I completely won at the rock paper scissors game." Mark whined as he washed the plates sadly. He was more sad by the fact that Haechan ran away without explaining anything rather than doing the dishes. He didnt mind doing the dishes. 

 

"Sounds like a douche bag to leave my Markie alone like that." Jaehyun said feeling sad for his soulmate like brother. The four immediately became friends with the younger ever since Johnny had introduce the younger to them when he had first landed a job with Mark. They were Johnny's high school friends and had met Mark at his early teens. 

 

"Stop flirting with everyone Jaehyun. We get that you're valentine boy but doesn't mean you have to flirt with everyone." Doyoung said sulkingly making Jaehyun smirk at his jealous boyfriend. Taeyong just rolled his eyes at the two before turning back his attention to Mark on the phone who had been quiet for a good amount of time. 

 

Usually, Mark would only be quiet when he has to face with strangers or when he was stuck in his own world which he often was. 

 

"Hey, Mark. You okay buddy?" Taeyong asked worriedly.

 

"Yea. I'm fine." Mark answered without any hint of sadness or disappointed painted in his words. Maybe Taeyong was just being an overly paranoid and over protective brother right now. He would have gone to meet the younger at Jeju if he didn't have a schedule today which made him feel even worse leaving Mark alone. Mark wasn't one to express his concerns that much to anyone just because the younger didn't want to worry anyone. 

 

"So how did your shooting go?"Taeil sensing Taeyong frustrations decided to change the topic. 

 

"I can handle myself. I am not a kid anymore, besides I have Noona with me so I am good." Mark said as looked at the living room feeling unsatisfied despite the fact that this was the best cleaning service he had ever done.

 

.........

 

There it was, a week long vacation to Jeju had finally came to an end and they were finally home. They tiredly gathered in the Renjun's and Jisung's room as the two roommates fell comfortably on their respective beds. 

 

"WAH~ Finally! I can hear my bed calling me."Jisung said excitedly as he buried himself in his soft pillow. Chen le laughed at the youngest action as he went over to lie down on Renjun's tummy. Renjun took this chance to play with the youngers hair absentmindedly. 

 

"Heol! Daebak." Jeno shouted out loud gaining everyone's attention to him. Haechan who was sitting near him looked at the phone that Jeno was holding on to desperately like it was his life line. 

 

"What is it?" Donghyuck asked as he stretched himself to a more comfortable that enables him to look at Jeno's phone at the same time. Upon hearing the younger's voice, Jeno quickly hid away his phone and stared claiming that it was nothing. 

 

"If it's nothing than why are you hiding it away from me hyung." Donghyuck asked threateningly. Everyone looked at Jeno and Jaemin intriguingly wondering how everything was going to play out. It was finally the time where Jaemin had to choose whether to side with his boyfriend, Jeno or side with his best friend, Donghyuck. 

 

"Did I just here my favourite Dongsaeng's voice?" Winwin's broken korean broke their trance as the elder immediately went over to hug his two favourite dongsaengs, Chen le and Renjun.

 

Renjun groaned at the sudden weight landing on him. "Hyung, you're heavy." He panted out heavily. Noticing the boys discomfort, he shifted his position off of the younger and sat down next to the sleeping jisung. 

 

"Jeno hyung. Give it to me." Haechan shouted suddenly trying to yank the phone away from jeno but fortunately the elder had a faster reflex and managed to avoid the younger by a hair line. 

 

Making a quick move to leave the room, he bumped into a slightly taller male in front of him. Doyoung groaned slightly at the impact but laughed it off afterwards. Due to the sudden impact, his cellphone fell on the floor and slid off straight to Donghyuck's feet. The younger smirked at the pale younger as he picked up the phone. 

 

Breaking news : Mark Lee and Jung Hye Rin are dating. 

 

 

Love is blooming in the air with this two lovebirds as they were caught out on a date just the two of them without their managers at a coffee shop in jeju last week. This two costars have seem to take their on screen relationship, off screen. A source says that, 'They both just started liking each other just recently and has made all their peers envious of the two couple.' 

 

 

The two are currently filming in a drama called Dark Paradise. It's about Song Hae Rim(Hye rin) in search of finding her families killer after she recieved a threatening letter from the killer. Lee Dong Hae(Mark Lee) her husband who works as a detective must find away to keep Hae Rim from going back to who she used to be. 

 

What do you think about the two new star power couple?

 

 

 

Haechan gripped the phone tightly when he felt a pain in his chest. Jeno prayed silently hoping that his phone can survive the angry mess that was going to happen. He remembered the secret messages that was sent between him and Donghyuck worrying about mentality state of the younger. 

 

.......

 

The next day, Jeno had an individual shooting while the others had to stay back at home and clean the house for Taeyong and Ten's guest that were coming for dinner. From a distance, Haechan could feel the stares that he was recieving from Renjun and Chen le who were standing at the kitchen. With the open concept of the house, the kitchen had a direct view as to where Haechan was, the living room. 

 

Willing himself to distract from the worrying glances that he was casted he grabbed hold on to the latest magazine that arrived this morning, courtesy of Doyoung Hyung. Meanwhile the two foreign members started to chatter amongst themselves. 

 

"Don't you think he is acting weird, hyung?" Chen le whispered over to the elder who just let out a sigh and nodded his head in agreement. They were both on watch to keep Donghyuck on the look out while Jeno was gone. Jeno didn't specifically gave any explanations to them as to why Donghyuck was surprisingly quiet for the whole day since yesterday but they knew it wasn't anything good. 

 

"Do you think it has something to do with Mark hyung?" Renjun asked recalling their Jeju trip and their new aqquainted friends. He was thankful that Haechan was still learning how to speak mandrin and wasn't fluent at the language yet. Fortunately, he and Chen le are able to have private conversations without the other members distrubing or interupting them. 

 

"Are you sure about that? I think it's about that Hye Jin girl. Donghyuck hyung used to like her a lot and after the news of her being in a relationship with Mark, I bet it's heartbreaking." Renjun frowned at the thought. He was pretty sure Mark was gay even Chen le was convince over it up until the news came out. 

 

"Maybe..." Renjun sighed again as he pulled out a cup of hot chocolate in the microwave that he had heated up. 

.........

 

Donghyuck decided that staying depressed at home was not going to help his situation any better. So when Taeyong asked if anyone could go out and buy grocceries he was the first one to raise up his hand and volunteer. Ten who was surprisingly present at the time also volunteer much to everyones surprise. Ten was suppose to pick the guest up from the airport but because of the sudden change of plans, he had nothing to do and he had a plan to make chocolates for his boyfriends for valentines day. 

 

"So hyung.... what does your boyfriend do anyways?" Donghyuck asked nervously. He wasn't close to Ten like he was with the NCT dream members due to the age difference and the fact that the elder was always not around. The elder often had schedules outside of Korea helping with the promotions of the teams to the world. 

 

"He is a manager but for an actor." Ten said distractedly as he look through the different types of chocolate brands on the shelving area. They had everything on the list and Ten as usual would be stuck at the chocolate aisle still figuring out what to buy. 

 

"Anyone I know?" 

 

"I am not sure. His not from around here. He just started working here about a year ago but they travel back and forth so it's not like you would bump into them walking down the streets anyways." Ten replied as he pulled out a few packets of chocolates and pushed the trolley to the check out station. 

 

'So much for small talk.' Donghyuck thought to himself as he followed after the elder. They paid with the card that Taeyong had handed to them and quietly went back to the dorm as fast as they could to relieve the awkward tension between them. 

...........

 

As soon as they arrived at the front of the door, two familiar pair of shoes stood at the front of the door. Ten eagerly smiled and ran inside leaving the fumbling Donghyuck behind. Donghyuck just shook his head at the hyung before following after the thai male's loud voice. It was loud screaming until Ten had enveloped his tall boyfriend into a hug. Donghyuck's eyes went wide when he face the two 'guests' standing at the kitchen. It was just suppose to be one night. A dream like trip. Like a one night stand kind of thing. So why were they meeting yet again?! They weren't suppose to meet again. 

 

 

"Nice to meet you again, Haechan shi."Mark greeted the younger softly like ever. Donghyuck didn't notice on how much he could miss the elder's voice even though he had only spent a few days with the elder. 

 

 

"Hello. Mark lee." Donghyuck unintentionally greeted back bitterly as he put the grocceries down. By then Taeyong, Taeil, Jaehyun and Doyoung who were also there frowned at the two exchanging looks that one can discribe as anger and a calm mark face. The boy's normal facade. 

 

 

"You guys know each other?!" Taeyong exclaimed as he held on to the younger's jacket. Mark just smiled and nodded his head as he pulled the hyung's hand away from his new jacket. He knew hiding the fact that he knew all of the NCT dream members and that they met at Jeju was not a great idea. But he had a reason as to why he wanted to keep it a secret and he didn't regret his actions. 

 

"Well, he is the one that I told you guys about. Jeju guy." Mark said making Donghyuck blush and turning his face away. Jeju guy?

At least he mattered enough to Mark that the elder talked about him to Taeyong thought Donghyuck as he made his way out of the kitchen but only to be stopped by Jaehyun who blocked his way and told the younger to turn back. 

 

"HIS JEJU GUY!" Doyoung being protective over Mark as always shouted pointing at Donghyuck face. Donghyuck was tempted not to bite his hyung's finger away from his face. So rude. The only thing holding back was the fact that Jaehyun was near them and he didn't want to get into a fight with his hyungs. 

 

"That boy is too messed up to be the perfect Jeju guy that you were telling us about." Taeyong said shaking his head as he leaned on to Taeil's shoulder for support of the new information they just recieved. Doyoung and Taeyong suddenly sent a glare at Mark and Johnny who was staying calm and collected despite the out burst that the four had given them. At least Ten was also calm about it but then again, Ten knew about it and kept it a secret on orders to please Mark.

 

"And you knew about this and didn't tell us?" Doyoung verbally attacked Johnny who started to fidget under the bunny like man's glare.

 

"Don't get mad at him. Why does it matter if they told you guys or not? It's not like anything happened...." Mark and Donghyuck both exchange another glance before looking away avoiding eye contact at all cost.

 

"NOTHING HAPPENED! I guess Mark didn't tell Johnny then did he? On what happpened ?" Taeyong angrily said making Ten frown and went behind Johnny for protection.

 

"What is he talking about Mark?" Johnny asked as he turned his attention to the calm Mark for explanations.

 

"It's....." Mark stuttered thinking of a better way to explained what had happend during their stay at Jeju. Johnny had came back to get him four days after he left the younger alone. Mark had insisted that the elder stay with Ten a while as he finished his filming before they had to get back home. In his case, after the shooting he was going back to Canada to see his family after being apart from them for a year.

 

"We..." Donghyuck said and adruptly stopped not sure how to explain in a way that it hadn't ended badly as it did.

 

"So the calls that you kept having last night.... that was Mark?" Doyoung asked the suprised Donghyuck who just guiltily nodded his head. Suddenly, screams and shouts were heard when the main door opened and shut. A few seconds later, Chen le screamed loudly and went over to hug Mark like a koala bear. Thankfully, the elder had grown and was able to catch the leaping teenagers on him. Soon, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung and Renjun went over to hug the elder as well not noticing the strained tension in the air.

 

"MARK!" Chen le shouted as he burried his face on to the elder's neck. Mark smiled at the younger but managed to sneak a glance at Donghyuck before turning his attention to everyone else.

 

"You and me.... we need to talk." A voice whispered at Donghyuck's ear. Donghyuck just nodded his head and went away with the other as the whole commotion of why Mark and Johnny were there and how were they doing questions were bombered at the two 'guests'.

 

 

............................................................................................................................

 

 

Okay so I accidentally pressed the publish button on an unfinished chapter and some of you might have accidentally read it... so yea. Sorry about that. Anyways, comment and subscribe. The edited version will be made tomorrow since I am too tired to do it today. 

 

 

Sneak peak Chapter 4 ~ 

 

Donghyuck was sitting opposite to Mark who was eating his food quietly and peacefully. Despite the short amount of time he had spent with the elder, he was sure about one thing. The elder liked to listen more than talking. He was great at listening to Donghyuck problems but now he knew that he can't go to Mark about his problems because right now, Mark is his problem. 

 

"So what's it like in Canada?" Jaemin asked trying to break the awkward tension surrounding them especially near him since he was sitting right next to Donghyuck.

 

"It snowed alot there. I love it there and the people are nice." Mark answered. Donghyuck shook his head slowly trying to pry away the memories that were popping up. Memories that had happened after the night that he left Mark's villa. He shouldn't have gone in the villa in the first place. 

 

"So how is Hye Jin?" Chen le asked startling Mark and angering the person sitting in front of him. You could see Donghyuck's hand turn while from gripping the spoon to hard.


	4. Flashbacks and no take backs

"And you knew about this and didn't tell us?" Doyoung verbally attacked Johnny who started to fidget under the bunny like man's glare.

 

"Don't get mad at him. Why does it matter if they told you guys or not? It's not like anything happened...." Mark and Donghyuck both exchange another glance before loocking away avoiding eye contact at all cost.

 

"NOTHING HAPPENED! I guess Mark didn't tell Johnny then did he? On what happened ?" Taeyong angrily said making Ten frown and went behind Johnny for protection.

 

"What is he talking about Mark?" Johnny asked as he turned his attention to the calm Mark for explanations.

 

"It's....." Mark stuttered thinking of a better way to explained what had happened during their stay at Jeju. Johnny had came back to get him four days after he left the younger alone. Mark had insisted that the elder stay with Ten a while as he finished his filming before they had to get back home. In his case, after the shooting he was going back to Canada to see his family after being apart from them for a year.

 

"We..." Donghyuck said but adruptly stopped not sure how to explain in a way that it hadn't ended badly as it did.

 

"So the calls that you kept having last night.... that was Mark?" Doyoung asked the surprised Donghyuck who just guiltily nodded his head. Suddenly, screams and shouts were heard when the main door opened and shut. A few seconds later, Chen le screamed loudly and went over to hug Mark like a koala bear. Thankfully, the elder had grown and was able to catch the leaping teenagers on him. Soon, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung and Renjun went over to hug the elder as well not noticing the strained tension in the air.

 

"MARK!" Chen le shouted as he buried his face onto the elder's neck. Mark smiled at the younger but managed to sneak a glance at Donghyuck before turning his attention to everyone else.

 

"You and me.... we need to talk." A voice whispered at Donghyuck's ear. Donghyuck just nodded his head and went away with the other as the whole commotion of why Mark and Johnny were there and how were they doing questions were bombarded at the two 'guests'.

 

******

 

“Did you know he was coming today?” Jeno asked Donghyuck slowly as he looked at the younger pitifully. “What do you think?” As usual, Donghyuck answered sassily trying to mask the anger in his face with an annoyed face.

 

Jeno rolled his eyes at the boy’s remark and decided to ignore the sarcasm tone the younger was having.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“The good news is that now only Taeyong hyung, Doyoung hyung and Taeil hyung knows about what happened at Jeju aside from you of course. Apparently, Mark didn’t say anything to Johnny hyung.”

 

“Do you want to get out of here or something?” Jeno asked knowing how crappy the younger felt. “No. Why would I? It’s not like I did anything wrong. Besides, this is my house, not his. Why should I be running away?”

 

“You’re still as stubborn as ever.” It was Donghyuck’s turn to roll his eyes at the elder as he watch the boy shaking his head in disapproval of the younger’s response.

 

“Well, if you feel crappy or anything--...”

 

“I’am fine! Stop worrying will you.”Donghyuck sighed and patted the elder’s chest. 

 

Donghyuck was sitting opposite to Mark who was eating his food quietly and peacefully. Despite the short amount of time he had spent with the elder, he was sure about one thing. The elder liked to listen more than talking. He was great at listening to Donghyuck problems but now he knew that he can't go to Mark about his problems because right now, Mark is his problem.

 

"So what's it like in Canada?" Jaemin asked trying to break the awkward tension surrounding them especially near him since he was sitting right next to Donghyuck.

 

"It snowed a lot there. I love it there and the people are nice." Mark answered. Donghyuck shook his head slowly trying to pry away the memories that were popping up. Memories that had happened after the night that he left Mark's villa. He shouldn't have gone in the villa in the first place.

 

"So how is Hye Jin?" Chen le asked startling Mark and angering the person sitting in front of him. You could see Donghyuck's hand turn white from gripping the spoon to hard. Mark noticing how Donghyuck was reacting cleared his throat and just nodded his head guiltily.

 

“Hye Jinnie is fine.” Mark stuttered out as he avoided everyone’s eyes as he turned his attention towards the more interesting meal that was set out for him.

 

“So is it true? You’re dating Hye Jin?” Renjun’s eyes went wide. Everyone at the dinner table started to turn their attention towards the said boy, shocked by the sudden news.

 

“It’s complicated.” Johnny answered trying to stop the topic from going on further but it was to no avail whereas everyone started to ask pondered more on the topic.

 

“Complicated?” Taeyong eyed suspiciously at the two. Apparently, Ten was also kept out of the loop between the two business partners sitting side by side each other.

 

Mark had started to play with his food as his thought starts swimming around his head one thought after the other. Donghyuck had presumably stopped eating and was staring at Mark expectantly.

 

Silence filled the room and everyone else had taken the hint that neither Mark or Johnny wanted to explain further. They started to go back to eating in silence except for Mark who was still deep in thought and Donghyuck who was still expecting for Mark to say something.

 

“Why is it complicated?” Donghyuck asked coldly as his gaze never left the elder. The hyung’s were of course terrified as to what made the younger suddenly that mad. After Donghyuck is the mood maker of NCT.

 

And just like that, everything seems to turn bleak and everyone ate their food quietly again. So much for a happy dinner, thought Taeyong sadly as he watched his two little brothers having a cold war amongst themselves.

 

“Remember the night that I called you before I left Jeju Island?”Mark suddenly spoke up after he put much thoughts in his words. Choosing them wisely as he spoke softly to Donghyuck.

 

“How can I not?” The younger replied back sarcastically making Jeno pinching him at the side to make the younger tone down on his attack on the canadian boy. Mark was basically bleeding buckets of sweat, nervous overcoming him despite the stone look on his face.

 

“There was a situation that needed to be fixed and the CEO of our company seems to think that if Mark and Hye Jin are supposed-itly dating then, it wasn’t a problem anymore.” Johnny answered instead making only the foursome, Taeyong, Taeil, Doyoung and Jaehyung to fill in the blanks correctly.

 

“And what is the situation exactly?” Donghyuck continued to challenged feeling unsatisfied with their answers.

 

“I think we should stop talking about this. How about we talk about what Johnny and Ten are going to do now since they are ‘engaged’.” Jaehyung interfered putting out air quotes towards engaged. The NCT dream members were of course unsatisfied that the conversation was cut short and didn’t explain much but they knew when to stop poking around. They just have to find another opportunity to talk about it again if they wanted more answers.

 

The day went by quite smoothly after that and Mark was behaving like normal again whilst Donghyuck was still sulky about things. From time to time, Mark and Donghyuck would tend to make eye contact with each other only to result from the elder male to look away immediately.

 

It was soon night time, Mark and Johnny both bid their goodbyes and retired for the night. Donghyuck slowly made his way back to his shared room with Jeno and Jaemin as the other two roommates tailed him from behind. As soon as the door was shut, Jeno and Jaemin both gave a knowing look to the depressed male in front of them hoping that he would open up to them about his concerns. Not that it was hard considering Donghyuck was more of an expressive type of person.

 

“I hate him.” Donghyuck grumbled out.

 

“You don’t mean that.” Jeno said a bit annoyed as he sat down on his bed and Jaemin follow suit.

 

“I am serious. I bet he is just making excuses so that the hyung’s would still think of him as the golden boy that everyone claim he is.”Donghyuck said bitterly as he grumbled out a few nonchalant words right after. Jaemin took his turn to roll his eyes at the boy and laid down on his bed frustratingly.

 

“The hyung’s seem to know about it so I don’t think he was trying to hide something Donghyuck.” Jaemin retorted back at their salty leader.

 

“Yea, maybe we can ask Jaehyun hyung. Johnny hyung said that Mark was the closest to him rather than anyone else.” Jeno suggested making Donghyuck squint his eyes at the elder for a while.

 

“You know what? That was the most smartest thing you have said since I’ve met you Jeno hyung.” Jeno scoffed at the younger’s mooching as he brushed it off like dirt.

 

“You do know that Jaehyun would never tell right? Same goes for everyone else. I heard that it was something big and worth not telling anyone about it. But I think Chen Le knows about it. Chen le and Renjun always seems to find about everything as fast as lighting.”

 

“Then maybe we should go and see them.” Jeno agreeing with Jaemin’s idea while Donghyuck just stared into space from his bed.

 

“No.” Donghyuck said as he saw Jaemin and Jeno leaving from the corner of his eyes. He knew that if he let Jaemin and Jeno go, the percentage him getting an answer was high considering Chen Le and Renjun were big fans of Mark. There is nothing that those two can’t find out.

 

“What? Why?” Jeno looked at the younger like he had lost his mind. Donghyuck was always one to make him go crazy of the youngers antics.

 

“ Just ‘cuz.” Donghyuck shrugged before lying down on the bed and continued to stare at the ceiling.

 

“Just ignore him. Come on. Let’s just go to sleep.” Jaemin held Jeno back from punching the younger for being annoying to death and put the elder back to his bed.

 

……

 

“Mind telling me what’s going on between you and Donghyuck? When you talked about him, I was pretty sure you were over the moon about him. You wouldn't stop gushing about him, if I am recalling our conversations right.” Jaehyun asked as he walked with Mark around the neighbourhood park. It was late at night and he had suddenly got a call from Mark asking if he was busy.

 

“Yea. I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Mark replied back as he kicked the pebbles on the ground.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell Johnny what happened? I thought he would be at least informed about everything that goes on in your life.” Jaehyun said trying to change the topic but not going far off so that he could bring up the topic again if he had the opportunity again.

 

“His just my manager, he doesn’t need to know everything about my love life.” Mark argued making Jaehyun giving him a you’re-kidding-me look.

 

“Right.” Mark chuckled at his own foolishness of an argument. “I didn’t know it would turn into anything since he didn’t show any interest towards me. And by the time he did. Everything that day went bad and I guess the timing was just off.”

 

“Well, you did say that you liked him on your second unofficial date, even I needed time if I was in his shoes.” Jaehyun shaking his head at the repulsive tendencies the younger sometimes have. Despite how smart the younger was back when he was in the states, he was like a kid learning about everything as soon as he landed in Korea.

 

“I didn’t mean to say it. It’s kinda came out.” Mark whined as he gave a pouty look to his soulmate like brother.

 

Mark sighed as he ruffled his hair frustratingly as the flashbacks starts to appear in his head.

 

\------

 

The day after Mark’s and Donghyuck’s dinner together.

 

 

Mark wasn’t planning on staying alone for the whole 4 days without Johnny. He wasn’t prepared to be bored and tired at the same time. Coming back from the shooting was extra tiring today and he couldn’t help but stare at the house next door. Now, he wasn’t expecting to see a shadowy figure to be walking around the abandon house through his bedroom window. 

 

Thinking it was a burglar, he quickly reached for his phone and spatula. Never in his life has he had his heart beat this fast before. It was unusually scary and thrilling at the same time.

 

“Come on, man. Just hit him with this until he passes out and call the cops. It’s going to be fine.” Mark said to himself to boost his confidence that went down the drain a few minutes more.

Mark slowly walked barefooted to the neighbouring house with a spatula in his hand and his free hand clutched into a fist. He slowly took a deep breath and raised the spatula high ready to hit someone. What came next to him was a blur, next thing he knew, he was inside the house with an annoyed Donghyuck with an ice pack glued to the younger’s head.

 

`````````

 

“What did you eat today? It hurts.” Donghyuck whined as he groaned at the headache that he was forming in his head.

 

“Did I hit you that hard? I am sorry, I thought you were a burglar.” Mark answered guiltily.

 

“Why would I break into my own house?” As usual Donghyuck answered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at the innocent man in front of him.

 

“Well, I didn’t think you would be coming back since the house looks totally abandoned.”Mark muttered half annoyed and half happy that the younger was in front of him.

 

“Mark, if I had ‘broken in’ the house, the alarm would have tripped don’t you think? It’s a heavily guarded house.” Donghyuck did have a point there. No alarms went off and he should have thought about that at first but he didn’t. But there was no way he was going to admit that to Donghyuck. It would only boost the younger’s ego more.

 

Noticing how he had won that round, he shifted uncomfortably onto couch. It was only the second time he has spent time alone with the elder and he was having butterflies in his stomach that he doesn’t know the reason why too just yet.

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Mark asked awkwardly. Mark was for once comfortable being around a stranger.

 

“No. I was about to come and see you.” Donghyuck replied softly as he put down the ice pack on his head down. His head was facing downwards but Mark could clearly see the tinge of red on the younger’s tan face.

 

“See me?” Mark couldn’t hide the surprise on his voice. He thought Donghyuck was strange to leave without saying anything and he didn’t expect to see the younger so soon.

 

“Yea, I was wondering if you are free today. The members and I are going to the beach later and they were wondering if you wanted to join.”Donghyuck said not meeting the elder’s eyes.

 

It was a few minutes of silence and Donghyuck contemplated on leaving then and there. Clearly no reply has never been a yes to him.

 

He felt the weight of the sofa lifted a little indicating that the elder had stood up and went somewhere else.

 

“I think I am free. The shooting today ended quite early so I guess I am good.” Mark answered the younger after a few seconds later. Donghyuck abruptly looked up at the elder, too stunned to respond. He didn’t really think that the elder would agree since his disappearing act last night.

 

“Then we can have dinner together later on.” Mark simply said as he gave the younger a small ripped out piece of paper. A soft smile played on the elder’s lips urging Donghyuck to take the paper.

 

“It’s my number. Call me when you guys are about to leave. I have to go and meet up with someone before I go.” Mark explained further. Both frustrated and happy he shoved the paper onto the younger’s hand.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later then.” Donghyuck hastily said as he took the piece of paper and kept it in his pocket as he made his way to leave the villa.

 

Mark chuckled at the younger’s cute actions. “Well, at least he didn’t leave like last night.” He said satisfied that Donghyuck had bid his goodbye before he left.

 

=========

 

Okay so this is a short update since I need to get this one over with so that the next episode will be full of markhyuck moments. Comment and Subscribe! And again a loud shout out to my baby girl pizzazombie. The posters are great and I love it ! And also… Doing a shameless promoting for myself. I’ve just opened up a cafe which means longer time to wait to update the stories. But do follow @ktchn.kraft on instagram and come visit anytime made by me. 

 

Please do follow and comment so that I can improve on my writing and as always Goodnight~

 

Sneak Peak Chapter 5

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit hot right now?” Donghyuck asked as he shifted under the covers.

 

“We are in an air-conditioned room Donghyuck. How are you hot?” Mark shook his head at the youngers ridiculous accusation. The younger started to squirm under the sheets accidentally hitting Mark’s side making the elder groan.

 

“Sorry.” Donghyuck was just thankful that the lights were closed so that Mark couldn’t see him at that moment.

 

“It’s okay.” Mark groaned out hoarsely.


	5. The time things got awkward again and cute

Donghyuck hummed absentmindedly as he packed sandwiches for everyone, including Mark while the rest of the members busied themselves. They were all excited that get to hangout with Mark once again. Chen Le and Renjun were arguing about something in Chinese, but Mark was clearly involved in the conversation while Jeno and Jaemin quietly sat in front of Donghyuck across the island as they watched amusingly. Jisung however was still hogging the shower as always and Donghyuck was thankful that he had taken a shower first before he left the house to meet Mark.

 

“I know this is a common thing for Jisung, but do you guys think that we should worry one of these days about him being in the shower for too long.”Jeno asked as he looked over to the clock hanging above the TV. Jaemin just shrugged as he placed a strawberry inside his mouth.

 

“We should. One of these days. Just not today though.” He replied calmly as he placed a strawberry inside Jeno’s mouth this time.

 

“He is going to faint from too much heat that’s for sure, if anything does happen to him.”Donghyuck joked as he placed the last bimbap inside the lunch box. Both Jeno and Jaemin laughed at the elder’s joke. Clearly, they knew what he meant.

 

“No kidding. I thought I could freeze to death last night.” Jaemin joked as well. It was common that Jisung tries to take advantage of being the youngest a lot. At first they do retaliate but Jisung sometimes more often than not, outsmart them and just leave them speechless.

 

“MOVE AWAY! RENJUN!”

 

“IT’S RENJUN HYUNG! AND NO!”Renjun shouted back as he pushed the younger back claiming the mirror once again. The three hyungs sighed and just watched them as they bickered back and forth with one another. It’s was not everyday where they would get to see Renjun going out of character and become violent and mad. Especially to Chen Le.

 

“You used the mirror already! It’s my turn!” Chen le whined as he sulkily sat down on the floor glaring at Renjun’s feet.

 

“Do you think they would ever stop fighting one day?” Jaemin whispered over to Jeno. For a moment there, Donghyuck felt like he was about to throw up. The sight in front of him was too gross for his beautiful eyes.

Jaemin and Jeno are both looking adoring at Renjun and Chen le like they were their kids.

 

“Get a room.” He muttered out. Whenever Jeno and Jaemin act lovingly in front of him, he can’t deny that he didn’t feel jealous or lonely.

 

“What did we do now?” Jaemin rolled his eyes at his best friend. The annoyed tone was too obvious for his liking and he couldn’t just ignore it.

 

“You guys are like an old married couple.” Donghyuck whined as he sighed deeply.

 

“If we are… who do you think is the mother? You or me?” Jeno asked curiously as he looked back and forth from Donghyuck and Jaemin. Donghyuck shrugged as Jaemin thought about it seriously for a while making Donghyuck mentally facepalm himself.

 

“Of course it’s you.”

 

“No. It’s you.”

 

“Why can’t we both be the dad in the relationship?”

 

“Well someone has to take care of the children’s mental state of mind!” Donghyuck just shook his head at the arguing couple and was glad that his phone ring, saving him from total awkwardness.

 

To:Donghyuck

From: Mark

 

What time are we leaving? Oh, this is Mark by the way. :)

 

To:Mark

From: Donghyuck

 

We’re just waiting for the Maknaes to get ready. Sorry are you waiting long? Most probably another 2 hours before they are ready. Chen le and Renjun are arguing and they haven’t done anything yet. Plus, I have to wait for Jaemin finish taking his medicine and I am the only one good to go.

 

To:Donghyuck

From: Mark

 

Not really. I thought I should visit the set for a while. Do you want to come while we wait for them? Jeno can come too if he wants.

 

To:Mark

From: Donghyuck

 

Jeno might want to stay back with Jaemin. Someone needs to take care of the kids.

 

From: Mark

To:Donghyuck

 

Okay. Want me to come and pick you up or should we meet there?

 

Donghyuck contemplated for a moment, as much as he wouldn’t mind going together the elder, he was sure the rest would want to tag along and just make them even more late than usual. So he quickly packed up the stuff and replied back to Mark on where they should meet up.

 

“Guys, Mark needs to go to his film set while the kids get ready. Do you guys want to go?” Donghyuck asked knowing full well that Jeno and Jaemin would decline but to his amusement and unfortunate luck, Jaemin agreed and so did the rest of the members as they all heard what he said.

 

“You guys are not even ready yet!” He exclaimed as he looked at Chenle and Renjun getting ready in lighting speed.

 

“We will be ready as soon as you step foot out of this house Donghyuck hyung!” Jisung cried out from his room. The leader just sigh and turned to look at Jeno, mentally asking the boy whether Jaemin was in a condition allowed to go out .

 

“You don’t have to worry hyung. I ate my medicine after you left. So I am good to go.”Jaemin replied as if he knew what Donghyuck was asking. Jeno just shrugged as he helped Donghyuck pack up all the stuff. So much for going alone. Why did he have to ask?

 

Ten minutes later, the NCT Dream members all gathered up at the bust stop that he told Mark to meet up at. You can imagine the shocked face on Mark face when he saw everyone coming his way. What surprise him more was a grumpy Donghyuck and pouting Chenle piggy backing him.

 

“Hey Mark!” Everyone greeted him except for Donghyuck who just grumbled out a small ‘hi’.

 

“Hey. I didn’t expect you guys to be ready so early?” Mark said directing it mostly to the tired donghyuck who sat the younger down at the bus stop bench.

 

“Don’t ask.” He mumbled as he flexed his shoulder blades. Chen le was not as light as he appeared to be.

 

“So why were you piggybacking Chen le just now?” Mark asked instead fearing that Donghyuck might really kill him if he asked about the others.

 

“That kid was so excited to visit the set and he tripped himself up due to the overexcitement.” Mark chuckled at how cute Donghyuck was being. Yes, the boy was suffering for his misfortune but Mark kind of like seeing Donghyuck freely expressing himself with Mark even if its not positive ones. On the plus side, it makes it even more special whenever Donghyuck let’s out a big adorable smile that melts his heart away.

 

“Well, let’s get moving. I am sure we don’t want to be late. We are still going to the beach right?”

 

“Yea of course. Come on. Jeno will carry you on the back now Chen Le. You too heavy for me.” Donghyuck whined as he stepped away from the chinese male. Mark noticing the pout on Jeno and Donghyuck’s face plus with the side telepathic argument that they were having, he decided to pick Chen Le up and guided everyone else to the set leaving the two bickering telepathic brother alone.

 

It didn’t take them long to find out that the rest had already walked away without them.

 

Everything was bright and camera crews and stylists were all running around just trying to get everything done one time. The director was having a cup of coffee when he spotted Mark with a bunch of other guys. A light shiver run through his spine, fearing that the actor might want to back out any minute. Truth to be told, everyone was afraid of the actor despite his easy going nature and friendly smile.

 

Mark was well known enough to be able to pull out off anything he doesn’t like. The boy might have only started to take over korea but he was a child actor in hollywood as well as canada.

 

“Mark!” The director yelped out in surprise. Mark smiled at the director and greeted him and his other friends.

 

“This is NCT dream. Have you heard of them?” Mark asked as he smiled sweetly to everyone. Donghyuck quickly introduced every to the director as they exchanged a few words to each other.

 

“I didn’t know you were friends with these popular boys. Of course, Mark is fully capable, right?” Mark laughed at the directors joke and explained to him how he met them. Just then the set bell ring and it was time for the next shoot after their 5 minutes break.

 

“I need to go now. But feel free to explore, just try not to disturb anyone.” They all thanked the director and quickly went of to the trailer park.

 

Mark was showing them a few places in the set before they were interupted by a shrilling voice.

 

“MINHYUK!” Suddenly he was tackled by a girl slightly taller than Donghyuck as she bear hugged the boy. The members was of course startled by the sudden visitor, instinctly took a step away from Mark.

 

“Hye rin…. You’re choking me.” Mark complained as he tried to pry off the girl’s hand. Behind her, Yoona was rushing over to her.

 

As Mark tried to pry off Hye rin, he say a purple bruise forming at her neck. He didn’t see that this morning during their breakfast.

 

“I thought you were done for the day?” She asked excitedly. She however was oblivious to the stares that she was receiving. She would be confused to the different kind of stares that she was receiving if she did have noticed. Jealousy, confusion, worry and admiration.

 

“I am. Are you giving Yoona noona a hard time again?” Mark recovered quickly as he accused the younger girl.

 

“I was bored too death hearing to unnie nagging at me. I don’t know how you put up with her.” She whined as she put on a smile at the others that were around her as if she was greeting them.

 

“By not running away when I put on the make up!”Yoona shouted angrily at her as she brought a skin coloured foundation with her.

 

Mark finally remembering that there were others aside from him and Hye Rin, he finally introduced everyone.

 

“Ah, so you must be the one that accidentally hit a ball at Mark’s face and you must be the handsome cook and you two are the jogging buddy. Plus two girlfriends. Check!” Hye Rin said cheerfully causing the rest to blush. Jaemin and chenle was kind of angry that she had called them the girlfriends, when they are not. But decided not to dwell much on it.

 

“Hye Rin. Come on. Let’s go and get ready. You have another shoot coming up.” YooNa sighed as she tried to drag the pouting girl away.

 

As they left the set, they walked back to the bus station to continue their trip to the beach.

 

\-----------------

 

Jaemin decided to leave early and join Jeno and Donghyuck at the campfire. The two boys were busy flipping the fish that Mark and Jisung caught during their game, when Jaemin arrived at the warmth of the campfire heat. A sweet mouth watering smell was wafting around the air making his tummy grumble gaining Jeno and Donghyuk's attention.

 

"The food is almost done if that's what you're wondering." Donghyuck answered rolling his eyes at the guilty intruder.

 

"Ignore Donghyuck. His been sulking the whole way here. I have no idea what got his panties in a twist. As far as I know we left the house with a slightly happy Donghyuck, and after we got on the bus to the beach he arrived." Jeno retorted as he pulled Jaemin in for a hug.

 

"Ha Ha, very funny." Donghyuck replied back as he poked the fish slightly.

 

"Aw, come on Donghyuck. We are here for you anyways. This is suppose to be a Donghyuck week! I thought you like people worshipping you." Jaemin said snickering at the boy.

 

"I think it's because of a certain someone during the set today." Jeno joined in the teasing, enjoying that it was finally one of those rare moments where Donghyuck was at the other end of the teasing.

 

"Ah, that someone." Jaemin giggled as he watched Donghyuck squirm on his seat as he continued to pout and ignore the two.

 

"But I bet his jealous over Hye Rin right now. They were all hugy and googly eyes over each other as soon as they saw each other. Poor Donghyuck got a dinner date that he ran out on and a sulky face that doesn't want to be in the same team as Mark today just because of it." Donghyuckglared at the two making them laugh even louder.

 

"Shut up, people are going to find out if you guys keep mentioning his name out loud." Donghyuck rolled his eyes at them.

 

"Okay fine, but seriously Donghyuck. Since when did you start having feelings for him?" The boy just shrugged and continued to pout at the fish that Mark caught leaving Jisung's fish unpoked.

 

"I don't know. But today on set just confirmed my feelings about that person. That person just looked so dreamy when was on set. I wouldn't mind having someone like that as my other half. I would understand why they are always late and how hard they have to work. We could understand each other better than me being with someone that is not in the same field."

 

"Wow, that's new. Donghyuck never likes it when people keep him waiting. You must really like--"

 

"MARK! JISUNG!" Donghyuck quickly shouted cutting Jaemin off not wanting the rest to hear their conversation.

 

"Hey guys." Mark greeted them. He was slightly in front of Jisung while the rest was walking slower and still playing around until they all gathered to the campfire.

 

"Wow, that looks great." Mark complimented as he looked at Donghyuck with starry eyes.

 

"Congratulations on surviving a day with us." Donghyuck said playfully as he handed Mark a plate of food, which the older accepted happily. 

 

"Thanks. I just wished you could have joined us though. What a bad timing on getting that sprained ankle." Mark said with a slight disapointment laced in his voice.

 

"It's okay. We can try and do something similar next time." Donghyuck said dismissivly as he continued to hand out plates of food to everyone.

 

"How are you guys doing boys?" Suddenly donghyuck's mother came close to them with a warm smile. They all replied her as they handed her a plate of her own. She decided to join the boys for a campfire dinner since it was already getting late and she offered to bring them all back with her car. 

 

"Mark dear, since you're staying alone. Why don't you sleepover tonight? It's getting a bit late and I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay home alone tonight." She said in a motherly tone that you couldn't possibly oppose too or even try.

 

"Sure, Mrs. Lee."

 

"Great, you can sleep in the same room as Donghyuck. Everyone else is paired up already anhis room is the only room that is empty." She said with a hidden intention hidden at the slight curve of her lips.

 

Donghyuck knew his mother all to well. He learned from the best after all, there was something his mother was hiding and it involved Mark which means, not good.

 

\------------

 

“So, I heard what you said to Jeno and Jaemin earlier during dinner.”Mark confessed leaving Donghyuck pale and pink. Surely, the elder didn’t hear everything. Right?

 

Thankfully, Mark didn’t hear the whole conversation easing Donghyuck’s heart beat. “You said that ‘that person’ looks so dreamy on set. And how you wouldn’t mind--” Donghyuck quickly cleared his throat to stop the elder from talking.

 

“Just forget about that okay?” Donghyuck countered as he avoided the male’s eyes. Mark feeling slightly disappointed he just nodded his head. As he closed the lights in the room.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit hot right now?” Donghyuck asked as he shifted under the covers.

 

“We are in an air-conditioned room Donghyuck. How are you hot?” Mark shook his head at the youngers ridiculous accusation. The younger started to squirm under the sheets accidentally hitting Mark’s side making the elder groan.

 

“Sorry.” Donghyuck was just thankful that the lights were closed so that Mark couldn’t see him at that moment.

 

“It’s okay.” Mark groaned out hoarsely.

 

After a long silence both boys couldn’t sleep. They were both too tired and with the awkward silence wasn’t helping. They both shifted their positions one more time before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this is not edited. I have no idea what I wrote and it's 1 AM. I am dead tired. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Subscribe and Comment ~ Plus Still figuring out if I should keep the titles for the chapters.


End file.
